YuGiOh!: PROJECT: DOUBLE I
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: A secret lab somewhere in Domino Town is brewing up an entity that will help a criminal group take over the Duel Monsters world. But when "she" snaps into a homicidal rampage, a victim must take the "specimen" and go on a trip and teach it to love.
1. Awakening

Yu-Gi-Oh!: PROJECT:DOUBLE I

By: DMEX

_Nothing is mine; except the OCS and my own cards_

Ch. 1

Awakening

-Undisclosed Lab, Main Lab Room-

_A female figure is in the genetic chamber. She appears to be asleep, yet unborn_

*: How is she?

*: Dr. Heyman, she seems to be stable at this time.

Dr. Heyman: Good. 'Cause if you botch this up; I'll feed ya to her! She will be our meal ticket to taking over the Dueling World!

(machine bleep)

Dr. Heyman: Miss Stephanie; what the hell is going on!

Miss Stephanie: I'm not sure. Her brainwaves are show extreme amount of activity. If it continues, we could be in grave danger!

_The concoction liquid containing "her" is bubbling at a very rapid pace_

*: _**DOCTOR! WE HAVE TO STABLIZE HER OR WE ARE GOING TO DIE!**_

Dr. Heyman: Right, we can't have the government pigs prying in on us.

"_She" seems to calm into the asleep unborn state before any action was taken_

Dr. Heyman (confused): She…? She stopped…

Miss Stephanie: Thank God it was a false alarm.

Miss Stephanie (thinking): _I wonder what she was thinking about…?_

_The "girl" is silent but seems something is about to stir inside her mind_

("Her" Mind)

-Duelist Kingdom-

*: _If I would have known it would take you this long to make a move, I would have brought a magazine…_

*: _Why is it you Duel?_

*(angry):_** GET OFF THE FLOOR! YOU LOOK LIKE A BIG BABY!**_

_*: This is it Yugi. Whoever wins will be one step closer to facing Pegasus._

-Battle City-

*: _Now its time you take a 1 way trip to the Shadow Realm!_

(end "Her" Mind)

Miss Stephanie (thinking): _I just hope you aren't truly evil on the inside. I fear for your safety if something were to happen._

Dr. Heyman: Miss Stephanie, move your ass or your fired!

Miss Stephanie: Yes, Dr. Heyman! I was just admiring your newest creation. BY the way, we never did give her a name. I was thinking-

Dr. Heyman: I pay you to only _**THINK FOR ME! AND I WILL **_name her _**MYSELF! **_Got that you slobbering mongrel!

(glares at "her")

Dr. Heyman: I name you: Iima. Codename: "PROJECT: DOUBLE I"

_The figure awakens and "she" seems very angry_

Dr. Heyman: Miss Stephanie; drain the fluid and raise the chamber!

_Survive: If I let you…_

(alarm blares as the fluid drains and then the capsule raises)

_Iima bears a extremely good resemblance to Mai Valentine._

Dr. Heyman: Welcome to Earth! I'm your Father, Dr. Paul Heyman!

(note: not the same Paul Heyman from WWE/ECW)

Iima: … … …!

_Iima has a very angry look on her face towards Dr. Paul Heyman_

Dr. Heyman: I need you to set up the Dueling Arena, Miss Stephanie. It's time we put her to the extreme test!

Iima: … … …!

To be Continued…!


	2. Destructive Results

Yu-Gi-Oh!: PROJECT:DOUBLE I

By: DEMX

__

See first Chap. For disclaimers.

(A/N): The character Dr. Paul Heyman is based on that of Paul Heyman of WWE/ECW, Miss Stephanie is based on the Anime Character of Tenma's sister, Yakamo from School Rumble, Iima is based on Mai's dark half from YGO season 4 and the personality of that of Broly and Xehanort of KH2

Ch. 2

Destructive Results

-Dueling Arena-

(alarm blares in the Arena)

CPU:

__

_WARNING! WARNING! DUEL IS ABOUT TO COMENSE! CLEAR THE AREA!_

Dr. Heyman: This is it. Iima, meet your opponent; my latest creation: Yu-Gi !, Codenamed: XXX27-D65, your half-brother.

__

Yu-Gi ! Has a very uncanny resemblance to that of Yami Yugi

Iima: … …Yu-…Gi…?

Yu-Gi !: … …?

Dr. Heyman: Hand them the decks we had pre made for them and our latest Duel Disc Systems.

(Miss Stephanie hands them the decks and Duel Discs. Iima's Disc looks that of Harpie Chick, Yu-Gi !'s is that of the Dark Magician)

Dr. Heyman: Now strap them in and lower the Extreme Duel Monsters Chamber!

(Both are strapped in and the Chamber is lowered as ordered)

Dr. Heyman: Start Game!

Iima LP: 4000

Yu-Gi 2 LP: 4000

Iima: Harpie… Mi?

Harpie Mistress

4 Stars Wind 0/1500

Winged-Beast/Effect:

This card is only referred as Harpie Lady until you either have Harpie's Boyfriend in play. You can only summon Harpie Bride after you summon Harpie's Boyfriend.

Dr. Heyman (angry): **_WHO THE HELL SLIPED THAT PATHETIC CARD IN HER DECK?_**

Miss Stephanie: My mistake Doctor. I thought I took it out earlier and put it in my deck. That's actually mine.

Dr. Heyman: Oh, well… can't do anything about it now. Let's see where she goes with this.

Iima: 1 card?

Dr. Heyman: She doesn't say too much.

*: It may take her some time before she can fully speak. Right now, her grammatical side to her brain is developing.

Dr. Heyman: How much time are we talking Hideko?

Hideko: It will vary on what kind of environment she learns in. It may take 6 months to a year in my opinion.

Dr. Heyman: I don't have a year to wait!

Yu-Gi 2: Ice Drake.

Ice Drake

6 Stars Water 2300/3000

Dragon/Effect: You may Special Summon Ice Drake on the turn you drew it.

Dr. Heyman: Not too shabby.

Yu-Gi 2: Tumbleweed.

Tumbleweed

1 Star Earth 0/0

Plant

__

A desert weed that likes to tumble about

Yu-Gi 2: Must kill.

__

Ice Drake attacks Harpie Mistress by blowing a blizzard at her and freezing her to death

Iima LP: 4000 1700

Yu-Gi 2: 4000

Iima: (growls angrily)

__

Something inside her mind snaps and a murderous smile is on her face and her eyes grow violent

Iima: Die, Yu-Gi…!

__

Plays the Magic Card Violent Rampage

Violent Rampage (Legendary Magic Card)

Summon "The Dusk" Iima on your field. She is indestructible and cannot be discarded or removed from game. Remove this card from Game after usage. Limit 1 a Deck, once a Duel.

__

Thunder cloud emerge and lighting bursts down on the Dueling Field as "The Dusk" Iima is on the field. She is wearing an Organization XIII cloak holding an oversized knife

"The Dusk" Iima

12 Stars Divine X000/X000

Nobody/Effect:

You and your Opponent discard every Monster in your deck and in your hand to the Graveyard. "The Dusk" Iima will collect the hearts of every monster in the Graveyard and will increase her ATK and DEF 3000 times the cards in your Graveyard.

"The Dusk" Iima

30000000000/300000000

Iima: **_DIE!_**

Hideko: The power she has is off the charts!

Dr. Heyman: **_FINISH HIM OFF IIMA!_**

Iima: **_HEART STABBER!_**

(massive explosion follows after Yu-Gi ! takes the hit)

Yu-Gi ! LP: 0000

Iima LP: 1700

CPU:

__

_OVERLOAD! OVERLOAD! OVERLOAAAA-_

__

Iima takes a good look at the carnage she committed and then looses a savage scream similar to the Harpie Lady

Dr. Heyman: **_YES! SHE WORKS LIKE A CHARM!_**

Miss Stephanie: Don't go near her!

Dr. Heyman: Don't tell me what to do!

Hideko: She's right. Iima is too unstable to be approached right now!

Dr. Heyman: Unstable my ass!

__

Iima breaks the Dueling Chamber and then kills the guards and then she goes right up to where Heyman, Hideko and Stephanie are at

Dr. Heyman: Excellent work Iima.

Iima:

You! You're nothing!

Dr. Heyman (angry): **_HOW DARE YOU! I'M YOUR CREATOR! YOUR FATHER!_**

Iima:

Whatever you say,

**_DADDY!_**

__

She kicks Heyman's head off and then kills Hideko by ripping his skeleton out of his body (Mortal Kombat style)

Miss Stephanie (crying, pleading): **_DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! FOR GOD'S SAKE, LISTEN TO REASON!___**

Iima seems to have slumped and passed out. Miss Stephanie cautiously approaches her. Iima had truly fainted but before she did, she uttered-

Iima:

they deserved it…

__

Miss Stephanie knows that the Government is going to search this area. So she grabs Iima, gets into her car, puts Iima in the backseat and covers her with a soft blanket and **GETS THE HELL OUTTA THERE! **

And will Miss Stephanie be able to control the savage monster known as Iima or is more violent mayhem soon to follow…?

To be Continued…


End file.
